


4 years ago

by reetheree



Series: Our Verses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 years of dating uwu, Fluff, Kisses, Laser Tag, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetheree/pseuds/reetheree
Summary: Truth be told, Tobio still hadn't grown used to dating Shoyo either, sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was dating the person he had loved for so long. Whenever he awoke to a new day, he would just laze there, gazing at the sunlit ceiling, then abruptly murmur in amazement, "Holy, shit, Hinata is my boyfriend..."





	4 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> _s n i p p e t:_   
>  **The team, on the other hand, had been making bets right behind their backs. Sugawara, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi had never screeched so loudly before. "We told you, you thick-headed motherfuckers!" they declared, as the remainder of the team either stared at them in bewilderment or utter shock. Thankfully enough, when the trio of money makers had quieted down, they all offered their unwavering support (yes, even Tsukishima, surprisingly) and it ended with Hinata breaking down in sheer euphoria.**
> 
> _s o n g:_   
>  **Run free- Deep Chills**
> 
> I wasn't originally going to write this but then I saw a prompt and thought, "Eh, why not right?"

"Kageyama, I'm so stoked for this!" exclaimed an excited Hinata, and Tobio thanked the clerk politely before turning to look at his mandarin-haired boyfriend with a small smile. "Yeah? Well, let's see how stoked you'll be after I beat you," he said, grabbing Hinata's small hand and walking towards the laser tag arena.

"Kageyama, so mean!" whined Hinata, and Tobio chuckled softly.

"Hey, Sho?"

"Yes, Kageyama?"

"When will you call me Tobio?" deep, midnight eyes turned to look at Hinata's copper-coloured ones and said boy's cheeks turned a shade of light pink. He averted his eyes to the ground and pouted cutely; Tobio's heart spluttered.

"Well, I don't-it's not like I don't want to call you by first name basis, it's just that...I still can't accept that I'm dating the person that I've been longing to be with," Hinata's eyes gleamed with honest wonder, and Tobio felt warmth creeping up his neck when his boyfriend gazed up at him with his golden smile.

Truth be told, Tobio still hadn't grown used to dating Hinata either, sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was dating the person he had loved for so long. Whenever he awoke to a new day, he would just laze there, gazing at the sunlit ceiling, then abruptly murmur in amazement, "Holy, shit, Hinata is my boyfriend..."

The most troublesome part at the start of their relationship was having to come out to their parents and teammates. Hinata's parents had taken it surprisingly well, but Tobio's father had been a little opposed to his son being, well...gay. However, his mother had coaxed him into enduring the situation, and a little over a year later, Tobio's father had fully accepted his son, and now their relationship wasn't so strained as before.

The team, on the other hand, had been making bets right behind their backs. Sugawara, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi had never screeched so loudly before. "We told you, you thick-headed motherfuckers!" they declared, as the remainder of the team either stared at them in bewilderment or utter shock. Thankfully enough, when the trio of money makers had quieted down, they all offered their unwavering support (yes, even Tsukishima, surprisingly) and it ended with Hinata breaking down in sheer euphoria.

Fast forward to two years, Tobio and Hinata were on their way to a laser tag match for a date. With a slight skip to his steps, Hinata couldn't stop smiling as he stared at the side of Tobio's face. He admired his features daily, and there was never a time when he ever found an imperfection in his perfect boyfriend; aside from the fact that, well, they both still bicker and compete against each other, albeit with slightly more care and tenderness.

They entered the large arena then deposited their bags near the entrance lockers. The sounds of laughter and points being scored echoed all around them, and Hinata was practically buzzing with excitement. A kind lady who wore the staff badge approached them and handed them their black armours and rifles. They thanked her politely, and she left with a gentle smile. "Ready to get beat, Sho?" asked Tobio with a smirk while adjusting his gloves. Hinata returned the smugness with a grin of his own then replied, "You wish,"

They took their marks at the double doors and stared up at the screen above them. Hinata and Tobio watched the countdown and adrenaline hummed consistently in their nerves. Tobio's armour glowed bright blue, while Hinata's glowed orange. Huh, ironic, thought Tobio.

3...  
2...  
1...

The couple propelled through the doors and Hinata immediately bolted away in the speed of lightning. Stunned in his spot, Tobio laughed and shook his head. "Very typical of you, Sho!" he yelled and ran for cover as the opposing team fired at him. He ducked down in a tunnel and began crawling upwards, using the beams for balance. He emerged from the entrance and rushed to the ledge, where he had a good view of the whole arena.

Gasping in delight, he admired the whole place with awe; it was dark, but everything was illuminated with glowing props and lights. Specks of blue and orange moved here and there as enemies tried shooting each other to get the most points. The point of the whole game was to get the enemy flag, without getting shot no more than 5 times. But Tobio guessed that everyone would rather shoot each other. Chuckling, he aimed at some of the hovering orange orbs and fired.

Meanwhile, Hinata had gotten lost down a glowing ball pit, and he laughed merrily at himself. ZAP! A flash of neon blue sailed just behind his ears, and he rapidly hastened to get out. They're not going to win that easily, he thought and ran for shelter. Panting, he pushed himself up against the wall and glimpsed sneakily from the corner. The field was barren, and he was just about to escape when a pair of strong arms slammed onto both sides of his head.

Hinata audibly squeaked and recoiled into himself, shutting his eyes and hugging his rifle as if his life depended on it. Whimpering, he squinted up at his grinning boyfriend and murmured, "Kageyama, not fair," then proceeded to aim weak punches at his torso. Tobio snickered softly before leaning down and capturing Hinata's delicate lips. Without hesitation, the mandarin-haired boy dropped his gun and looped his arms around his neck, sighing in content as his body radiated heat from running around so much.

Unlike Hinata, Tobio was never good with words, but he always made up for it through his actions. He frequently gave him delicate kisses, tender embraces and gorgeous smiles that only Hinata can see, and every single time he would think to himself, Damn I am one lucky guy. Hinata felt like Tobio was trying to tell him something through his kiss, but he was too drunk on his taste to understand.

Soon, Tobio drew back and Hinata, dazed and disoriented, knew that it was too late when Tobio raised his rifle and fired 5 shots into the phosphorescent plate of mandarin boy's armour. He stood there in shock as a horn boomed in the distance, and the orange light faded. He raised his head to look at Tobio, and his raven-haired boyfriend gave him a smug smirk.

They both burst out laughing, and Hinata had never felt so okay with losing, especially to Tobio. He was okay with it, and that caused him to feel weird, but...in a sort of a good way. After all, this was the person he loved so much. He walked over to Tobio, and gave him a firm hug, burrowing his face into his torso.

"Tobio..." he murmured.

"Tobi-what? Sho did you just-"

"Tobio. I called you Tobio, and I love you so damn much,"

"I...I love you too, dumb ass,"

Even though they still had a lot to learn, and they still couldn't believe that they were dating, they were happy and that's what mattered.


End file.
